A Happy Accident
by kaerfemina
Summary: "You made what would've been a disaster into a happy accident." Kaname falls down the stairs and Sousuke catches her.


A/N: Hiya peoples! I'm back with a new oneshot! I've been watching a lot of FMP! lately and this was spawned from it. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Full Metal Panic! But I plan on stealing Issei Tsubaki all for myself! Mwahahahaha! :D

* * *

><p>Sousuke meticulously placed all of his books into his bag. Remembering Chidori's lecture on the dangers of weapons in school, he only brought the essentials, a semi-automatic, his favorite pistol, a few flash grenades, a couple explosives, and two boxes of ammo- one with real bullets and one with rubber bullets. He nodded at his small arsenal. It should be enough to protect Chidori at school. He tucked all the weapons away so when he stood and picked up his bag, he looked as if he carried nothing more.<p>

A while later, he arrived at the school. It seemed his shoe locker was not tampered with this morning. Good. Chidori would hit him if he had to blow them up again. He just couldn't get her to understand that it was for the safety of her and everyone else around her. He knew that it always turned out to be a letter left in his locker and that they weren't even remotely dangerous, but what if one day it did turn out to be a bomb and he failed to detonate it? She would be sorry then.

He changed his shoes and headed to the classroom. It seemed that Kaname had yet to arrive. So he just sat in his seat and began to clean his pistol. It needed to be ready to go at a moments notice and he had neglected maintaining it for almost two days! Shameful.

The classroom slowly filled as he went about his routine firearm care. When he was finished and the gun tucked away, Chidori had still yet to show, and the final school bell would ring in less than five minutes. Sousuke became worried. What if she was kidnapped on her way to school?

Just then, Kyoko walked in. She came right over to Sousuke. "Good morning, Sousuke."

"Good morning, Kyoko." He glanced behind her at the empty doorway. "Where's Kaname?"

"She asked me to tell you to _not worry_ and to give you this." She held out a slip of folded paper.

He took it. "What's this?"

"It's a note, silly."

"I can see that." The last school bell rung as he spoke.

"Read it, Sousuke." Kyoko said, going to her seat.

The teacher entered the room and began talking but he didn't hear as he stared at the note in his hand. Slowly, he unfolded it and laid it flat on his desk.

"_Sousuke,_

"_I got pulled into some student council work and will be out of class most of the morning. Don't worry and __**DON'T BLOW ANYTHING UP!**__ I'll be back in time for lunch._

"_Kaname_"

Student council work? But _he_ was in charge of council security. Why wasn't he informed of this? Something about this seemed off and he would get to the bottom of it. But first he'd have to get out of the classroom.

He looked around at his fellow classmates then up at the teacher. Could he get out unnoticed if he set off a flash grenade? Unlikely. They would know it was him who set it off. Then what?

He fretted for a few moments, sweating, until Kazama leaned across the aisle and hissed, "Hey, Sousuke, you feeling alright? You look like you could use the nurse."

That's it! "Affirmative. I am not feeling well." He lied letting his eyelids droop to feign sickness and laid his head on his desk.

Kazama nodded and raised a hand in the air. When the teacher called on him, he replied, "Miss Kagurazaki, Sousuke isn't feeling well. May he be excused to the nurse's office?"

She took one look at Sousuke before pointing to the door. He shuffled out of the room.

As soon as the door had slid shut behind him, he pulled out his handgun and took off as fast as he could for the student council room. But it was empty. This was looking more suspicious by the second. Where could she be? He ran down the halls in search when he passed a window and heard her laugh. He looked out and the building's shadow indicated that people were moving around on its roof. He sprinted for the stairs.

"Hold on, Ren, I'll be right back." He heard Chidori say from the top of the stairs around the corner. From the tone of her voice he determined that she wasn't in immediate danger so he put the gun away so she wouldn't be angry with him for having it in school. He slowed so that he would come around the corner at a much more reasonable speed.

He took the last step around the corner and into the stairwell in time to see Chidori step on a stray pencil on the landing above him. He watched as her legs got knocked out from under her and she flew in a superman-like fashion down the stairs.

He jumped beneath her to catch her and prevent her from getting an injury. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced for impact. Her forehead cracked into his and he fell backwards, landing on his back as he supported her and absorbed the worst of her fall. Something soft and warm pressed against his mouth. Despite the pain his body was in at the moment, the sensation in his lips was nice and the tingly warmth spread from them through the rest of his body. The feeling was so pleasant he hoped it wouldn't end. But before he knew it, the soft warmth was gone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you o…kay? Sousuke!" Chidori's voice went from apologetic to livid in a split second. Sousuke opened his eyes and looked up into her flushed, enraged face. When he didn't say anything, she scrambled to her feet.

Sousuke shakily stood. Once again, he was covered in minor wounds. He looked her up and down for injuries. "Are you hurt, Kaname?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing here? I _told_ you in my note that I was busy! Why aren't you in class?"

"Your note sounded suspicious. I was concerned for your safety."

Chidori sighed dramatically. Turning on her heel, she stalked away from him. Sousuke rushed after her. "What is wrong with you, Sousuke?" Chidori asked. "I deliberately wrote the note to seem innocent so you would stay calm. What was possibly wrong with it?"

"I am head of student council security. I should be informed when you have meetings to insure your wellbeing."

"We weren't in danger, Sergeant Stupid."

A flash of irritation sparked in his eyes at the insulting nickname. But he ignored it and continued his explanation. "But you were on the roof, an easy target for an air strike."

"God, Sousuke! This is _Japan_. This is a _peaceful_ country. We don't _have_ air strikes!"

"You can never be too careful. You could still be targeted, Kaname. Your knowledge is still desired but terrorist groups. It is my duty to keep you safe."

Chidori made a wordless cry of outrage, shoved a door open and hurried through. Sousuke made to follow but she stopped him. "What are you doing? You can't come in here!"

"Why not?" He couldn't think of a single room where he wouldn't be allowed inside.

"This is the _ladies_ restroom."

Sousuke's cheeks warmed. "Understood. I will wait out here then." And he stationed himself directly outside the door.

Chidori bit back another sigh as she allowed the door to swing shut between them.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Sousuke brought his hand up to his mouth and pressed his fingers to his lips. The warm softness was gone, but they still felt strange. They still tingled faintly, like a ghost of the previous sensation. He realized what had happened quite some time ago, but he didn't understand his body's reaction to it. He'd done mouth-to-mouth plenty of times when attempting to save the life of a fallen comrade. But never before had someone's lips pressed to his felt like _that_. He wondered what made the difference and what it could possibly mean…

On the other side of the door, Kaname leaned against the wall and placed a hand over her racing heart. She kissed Sousuke! Yes, it had been an accident but still, there was lip-to-lip contact! Her heart leaped erratically when she thought of it. She smiled. It had felt nice to have his mouth pressed to hers. She took a deep breath to steady her thumping heart and went back out to face him. She grabbed his hand and towed him along behind her.

"Where are we going, Kaname?" He asked, confused about her drastic mood change.

"Back to the roof. If you're that worried about me, you might as well come. You can help with the work too." She turned to smile widely at him before continuing to drag him along. With out looking back she continued, "By the way, thanks for catching me."

"It's not a problem."

Just then, they reached the bottom of the stairs. She turned to him then and said, "And thanks for the kiss."

"Kiss?" Sousuke's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened.

"Mm-hm." With that she leaned in and pecked him right on the mouth. She pulled back and watched as he turned into a human tomato. "You made what would've been a disaster into a happy accident. So…thanks." And she left him dumbfounded at the base of the stairs, climbing back towards the roof.

* * *

><p>AN: What'd you think? Cute, eh? Let me know in a review! Buh-bye!

kaerfemina


End file.
